StatTrak™
Introduced in the Arms Deal update, StatTrak™ is an added component of weapons and items in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. General StatTrak™ is ostensibly a piece of technology that tracks the number of times an action was taken. In the case of weapons, it is the number of kills. In the case of the Music Kits, it is the number of times it had played its MVP theme. When a StatTrak item is listed on the Steam Market, the counter will reset to zero. Additionally, since the digital StatTrak™ counter is composed of 6 digits, the counter will appear to reset after the 999,999th kill, while keeping the actual number visible in the player's inventory. In the Steam Market and a player's inventory in Steam, StatTrak™ weapons are outlined in orange. StatTrak™ Weapons StatTrak™ Weapons can only be found by opening Weapon Cases. They can apply to any gun skins or knife skins. StatTrak™ variants are not available for vanilla weapons, but are available for vanilla knives, excluding the default knife. StatTrak™ guns have an orange LED number display attached to the gun to track the number of kills, while StatTrak™ knives have the confirmed kills etched into the blade. Kill counts exclude all bot kills, regardless of the bot's skill level. StatTrak weapons only track kills made by the original owner of the weapon. When a StatTrak™ weapon is not wielded by the original owner, the LED display will flash in sequence between the number of kills, "ERROR" and "UNKNWN USER". As of the update, StatTrak™ weapons can be used in a trade-up contract, but can only be used with other StatTrak™ weapon skins. Additionally, a StatTrak™ Swap Tool was introduced at the same time, allowing the owner to transfer stats between two StatTrak™ weapons skins of the same weapon. StatTrak™ Music Kits Music Kits also have a StatTrak™ variant, tracking the number of MVPs the player has gotten, essentially tracking the amount of times it had played its MVP anthem. These can only be purchased from offers, or by opening a StatTrak™ Radicals Box. Music Kits from the Radicals Box are only available as StatTrak™ Music Kits. They are otherwise identical to normal Music Kits. Trivia *The StatTrak™ quality system is based on the Strange quality in Team Fortress 2 and the Inscribed quality in Dota 2. This includes resetting the kill counter when trading a weapon with StatTrak™. *Although killing bots will not contribute to the increase of the StatTrak counter, an MVP Message will recognize the amount of total kills and may read "(Player name) has added x number of kills to his StatTrak™ weapons." *The promo image depicts a normal USP-S with a StatTrak™ counter. This is impossible in-game, as stock weapons cannot have StatTrak™ counters. This was just a representation to introduce StatTrak weapons during the Arms Deal Update. *Observing the StatTrak counter in the inventory showcase when there are no confirmed kills yet will show the all digits of the counter in a loop, counting from 0 to 9. uk:StatTrak™ Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive